Im not alone
by WhispersOfaKetteh
Summary: After defeating oracion sais Natsu and company are back the guild , a strange man is destrying most of the western forest one tear jerker later hes slashing down fairy tail's doors and huging Erza wait why is gajeel acting like a starving puppy? Why is Erza crying ? Well you will find out if you read now wont you? OC x mira Erza x ? T FOR NOW m for later chapters blood and stuff
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

This Fic is rated M for Later chapters(not meaning lemons(im 17 im not gonna write one), blood, Profanity, and violance.

As of now its T, But next chapter it goes borderline M(I think)

Disclamer: I do not own fairytale… but I do own a brain.

Prologue:

After the joint guild effort to take out oracian saeis though successful. Moral in Fairy Tail was low Natsu, and the others were all in critical condition. Eventually though they all pulled though it was touch and go at one point but they all pulled though.

On the outskirts of Magnolia town, a man with greenish brown eyes, and brown hair, was eradicating tress in the western forest, all because he couldn't protect her till it was to late.

She had been bitten by that bastard's snake and was dieing, if he would have stepped out sooner she would have been safe. But no he had to wait. Then he almost killed that snake. The Teme had hurt her, fought him, and then ran with his tail between his legs. He cleaved though a tree with a single strike once it hit the ground the tree burst in to flames then was struck by lightning. Suddenly he felt something a presence behind him.

It was an elderly women looked to be in the late 70's with pink hair and dark robes all around her. " Get lost human, and quit breaking the trees." The women said in a slightly murderous tone.

"Grandene, I need to let my self vent… so let me!"

"Grandene? You think im Grandene? Why is that?" the pink haired women had a impassive look on her face.

"I know you are, but your from Edolos right?"

The women went from impassive to a look of shock 'he knows?'

"Leve me to vent sky dragon of Edolos then I go to fairy tail. I finally found her and she was about to die…*sniff* if I hadent waited. She wouldn't have ended up like that. *sniff* And Grandene, your secrets safe with me. don't worrie. But you should at least tell Macrov he should be told. After all you told Mystogun. I'm going to Fairy Tail now she needs me."

"Who the hell are you human?"

"I am Keith… Keith Scrayer, Wielder of the lost magic: Art of War."

Once again she was shocked she had heard of that magic. It was the magic that Merlin's star student Arthour had. How does he know it?

I'll be back Grany but im not going to call you that fake name you have. I will give you the respect you disserve but in a hidden name. Later GRANNY!" with that he bolted off to Magnolia town. Grandene. Was. PISSED.

Keith arrived at the guild Fairy Tail. He knocked at the door, 'Might as well be polite right?' nothing happened… he knocked again. Still nothing 'screw being polite' a magic circle appeared over his right hand, and his favorite creation appeared. The sword, known as Chaos Ripper appeared. It had a long blue blade, with many holes in the blade that had blades on the rims, some hade spikes. The blade its self was a work of art. It had a blade that just seemed to look like an icy-blue, tint to it, it wasn't a normal edge, this edge had many curls, dips and jagged corners. Even the hilt was a piece of work wraped in a black and blue cloth. He slashed the door down. "OI! DID YOU EVER HEAR OF KNOCKING!" a pink haired boy lookin in his late teens screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up! Natsu Dragneel, I'm looking for Erza Scarlet, I have something for her. AND I DID FREAKING KNOCK I FRAKING KNOCKED FOR SEVEN MINUTES!"

"What do you have for Erza?" said a very beautiful red dres with flowing white hair.

"What I have is not of your concern Mirajane. But I will say this, its her birthright. Oh and ill pay for the door, with enough interest for several spares. Is Erza healed now? I would…." he was cut off

"Who, are you?" A girl with deep crimson hair, in the signiture Hearts kreis armor she is so fond of. She was looking at this man with a strange look on her face she felt like she knows him but how?

"Erza! ITS BEEN SO LONG!" He ran at the girl and gave her a hug they heard bone's crack. They weren't Erza's.

"Who are you? Answer me!"

"I See, you forgot me … well I can tell you, But … we have to be alone… its about your family, OUR family."

"NANI!"

Everyone in the guild was shocked this man just burst in to the guild, broke their door, then just said he's related to Erza.

"I don't believe you… But why do I feel like I know you?"

"Erza You were four when 'they' took you. I was seven, I was away training with dad. You see Erza I'm your older brother."

"NANI!"

*thud*

Erza fainted.

"(even louder) NANI!"

-three hours later-

Erza woke up in the hospital wing of Fairy Tail. Then she saw The same man, that had just said he was her brother.

"Erza, I know its a lot to take in. but… I am your brother, I didn't get back home till they had you for a year, I still a novice in magic but I left home, to get you back. By the time I Found were they had you they the place had crumbled. When I had heard of the titania Erza I knew it was you. They said you were the strongest female in Fairy Tale. But now… I cant go back,.. Erza. We are the only ones left… Dad, and mom every one is dead… they were killed by the black dragon." Tears flowed down his face. "I'm the only one who has our family's magic. You have to learn it. Not only will it enhance the magic you currently have a weaker magic of mine. With my magic you will still have your current ex-quiptables… but with Art of War. You will beable to make your own. Art of War is a lost arc. Were what ever you can draw on paper… with some exceptions… becomes real the only thing we can only make weapons and armor."

"What do you mean make?"

"Its basically that you will forge weapons and armor from your own magic. No one will have anything like them they passivity's are limitless. I my self have over one thousand weapons that I have made. But… I'm not all that good at making equipment… at all."

"forge? How?"

"Little sister if you want to learn how… it wont be easy. At all but you will be a force to be reckoned with…. Even able to go toe to toe with a dragon…. On your own, with no medical supplies needed…"

"Your exaggerating" The titania said shaking her head.

"No… I'm not… I was able to meet a dragon… and I asked Him to allow me to test my strength. At first the dragon just laughed at me… till I rushed him with Chaos Ripper, and nearly cut one of his arms off… I hope Gajeel can forgive me for doing that to his dad…"

"You met Metalonica? And almost cut his arm off!" Erza then was about to punch her brother when…

"… but we made amends…and I helped him get patched up." he smirked "I even gave him a blade of my own to taste… long story short I had to beat him off with my fists… he would not leave me alone! I lost 400 blades!" the last part said with Juvia like tears flowing from his eyes.

"so let me get this straight… with this magic… I would be able to give a dragon a run for its money. And you said you nearly cut metalonicas arm off. How were you able to patch it?"

"I said we only can make weapons and armor right? Well think of mealonica's arm as a weapon… and in all decently it is…*shivers* and think of his skin being Armor … and well it is… so basically I made meltalonica a whole bunch of Dragon sized weapon like prosthetics.." Erza paled "Gajeel is right behind me isn't he…" Keith sweat dropped before making a sword appear in front of Gajeel

"Gajeel… I know I almost killed your dad… but… I made him stronger then most of the elemental dragons… by giving him prosthetics that are able to use seismic sized spells of each type of elemental magic… and he told me to tell you something. "The Dragon's feast is over… now the hunt for Zeref begins, Ohh and I hope you have been eating well, training… AND STAYING OUT OF TRUBLE!" gah… I hate it when dragons give imprint messages… why do I have to be a messenger… for them… as punishment…GAH!" at the end of his sentence he tossed his arms up."

" Say You mind making me a blade? Ya know to fight with…" spoke Gajeel.

"Only if I could… only if I could…" Keith said shaking his head.

"but.." he was cut off.

"The only reason I was able to for Metalonica was because I was ordered by the god of all dragons Behemoth. To… or be eradicated. The latter of the two didn't make me want to test my might against the god of dragons… any whoo…. Are you going to eat Gajeel?"

"Huh?"

"THE SWORD YOU" Keith dropped to the ground in a ball "… calm your self… happy thoughts… beheading… destruction… protecting… romance novels…" and a whole bunch of other things came out leaving Gajeel and Erza… confused and quite scared by some of the things that Keith was "given joy" by.

"Ohh this sword that is hovering in front of my face… how did I not see it?"

Erza sweat roped.

Gajeel took a small bite not sure what the sword would taste like… the effect was immediate. Gajeel found his new must have at all times food. He slowly chomped at the blade. Oddly he even ate the handle. "mmm that was good, what kind of metal was that it was… was… I don't know… soo…. Gooooooood"

-thud-

Gajeel hit the floor passed out from the flavor. Of what he would some day find to be… Metalonica's Scales… melted down in to a blade..(A/N: YES I AM A COLD HEARTED BASTARD FOR DOING THAT!)

Keith got up off the ground Chuckling. "Ohh hes gonna hate him self when I tell him what metal that was. Ohh he will… he grabbed the wrong sword to… his meal was the one that was … wow I need to work on my summoning I reversed their posisions that sword was…Ohh shit… Now hes gonna kill me…Kuso" He turned to hit little sister " Any whoo, your training starts tomorrow. It wont be easy… and it wont be fun. At least not at first.

Authors Notes: This is my First public fanfic…please do tell what is on your mind is it good? Bad? Just please Keep it constructive.. I would not like to be bashed. And if this story interests you I'll post the beginnings of my Naruto X Levy cross over, and others.. Maybe even my original works… and every wepon that you see Keith or Erza use(that they forge from magic) will be showed in Drawing done by Me :3 and no its not shit… they are very good quality I even work for a tat parlor as a artist if they need some one to draw up a template with anything intricate. (sorry for tooting my own horn!~) but yea… I cant get my bio up because I cant when I use it on a phone…. Any whoo..

Ja Ne

Posted on 11/28/2012


	2. Chapter 1: Erza and blood avenger

Author's note:

We'll I would like to announce that I can update SEVERAL TIMES A WEEK! By this I mean that I have five hours of study hall. God I love being a High school SR. not mo mention I'm not going to college, for personal reasons. *Cough* engaged * Cough* and the fact that I don't want to continue my education any ways. I wont be able to have my Profile up for a bit.

I'm a bit disappointed, I haven't had any reviews. I was at least hoping for something. But im going to continue to Write, I could really use the input. Any whoo.

Keith, is essentially 'me' but not me. In every thing I write, I have a character named Keith, or Ketteh witch was how I siad cat, when I was 8... It became a habbit even to this very day. I call cats Kets…. Its weird… my fiancée likes it though

As for the new magic I made. Well this is basically what it is. The user of siad magic, draws a wepon, or armor, but "Weapon" doesn't have to mean sword now does it? And "Armor" doesn't have to mean something plated, after all there is leather even the cloths we all wear every day can be considered it for protecting us against the elements. So this leaves it to have loopholes, meaning as for wepon's you could make a prosthetic, say arm if you know some one who lost an arm, but make it double as a weapon right? Same goes for armor. So this magic is mutch like that one guy from Gilmore heart who has "Arc of imagination" (something I wish I had.)

Also, as you can probably tell my grammar and spelling are easly on par with that of someone who is in sixth grade… I'm the type of person who never learned it that well… ever.

I really wouldn't mind having a beta reader…

Disclaimer: I do not own fairytale… but I do own a brain, and have a vast imagination, a swell as thousands of drawings of swords…

Chapter 1: Erza, and Blood Avenger.

Erza's training had started a week ago. She was having a lot of issues. Because she had to draw… something she never was realy good at.

-flash back-

"UGH! I told you I'm no good at drawing!" Erza exclaimed snapping her pencil.

"Well litle sister, we both are the same. But I think your going to make great armor's… and blades, and every thing else. I'm going to tell you how I became great artist for things like this… I cant draw people to save my life." Erza chuckled. "What I do is not think of what you want just let your hand flow though like this" Keith's eyes looked glazed over as he began to draw a object on the paper, first he drew a leaf, that leaf quickly became a handle, and then from the handle came a rather jagged blade that looked much like a demon wing. On the blade their were small juts that were almost like barbs, that were running down the center of the blade. " I never once thought about what I was going to make, I just let my subconscious take over, now what to name this blade…"

"Name?" questioned Erza.

"Aye, the sword gains its power though its name, meaning how you name it, take Chaos Ripper, It uses its blades as you saw, they were all over, serrated, and what not… it has a power to it. Called Chaos, it allows the blade to make blades of air, that flow out from each blade in the sword. The thing is that they don't go in a straight line, they swerve all over the place. Mainly to cause both damage, and chaos."

"wow, that's amazing, its name gives it its power?"

"indeed, that is what it does, but not only that. If you draw something like say the leaf in this blade, will give it the ability to manipulate wood., but I have a feeling that it will have the ability to manipulate fire because I'm calling it. Demon Fang Demented Flame Blade!" with that the drawing got a Red Magic circle above it, then a red poof appeared above the circle. Erza's eye's widened in disbelief their above. The red circle showed a blade that looked like what was on the paper… but what was on the paper was gone. The blade was black with white barbs. The hilt of the blade looked like it was made of wood, the grip was some black cloth.

As soon as Keith picked up the blade black and white flames spewed from the tip and cascaded down the blade from the hilt a small ball formed then continued to form making the shape of a cat head. "Nyaaaaa, Hello, master my name is Sarena, why am I now formed as a blade?"

"Wh-what that blade just talked? HOW!"

"Ohh yea… I forgot to mention that, well Art of War. Is not your typical magic, First off It goes though every dimension in existence, and then… makes a clone of one of them that fit's the blade. Giving it a sentient mind, but also putting a fail safe. So they can not hurt you, by their will or that of others. But… I don't have to do that… I can make a consentient blade but then. Well. Things get dull… Chaos can but hes a bit of a Prankster and likes to sleep a lot. I normally don't wake him up. The blade's I gave to Gajeel, well they were non sentient blades… but the first one was a gift form his father… how do I tell him that…. A bridge to cross eventually *sigh*."

'wow, my brother sure does talk a lot…' " You never really did any thing to tell me how to get better at drawing… at all" Erza deadpanned (A/N: I'm just grasping the concept of dead panning, not sure if I deadpanned right…)

"Well, I did tell you the way… but. You. Need. To figure out how to do this you have to think of absolutely nothing… the best way to learn to do this is well meditation.-insert shiver- I hate that." so im going to have you draw while meditation. Eventually you will be able to do this subconsciously."

"How do you draw with your eyes closed?"

"You don't you draw using telekinesis. Much like your swords. Instead you use pencil's and YOU don't control them. You will have to learn to let your subconscious take over. I'm going to have you start doing this. However I cant tell you how. You have to learn it on your own. I'm going back to the guild… KUSO!"

"What?"

"I just remembered. I never officaily Joined Fairy Tail."

"WHAT!"

"Well, Ja Ne. Get to practing using subconscious telekinetic drawing."

XXxXxXx

Macrov and the others at the guild, apparently thought it would be a good idea to have an all out brawl. 'How did they get Macrov to agree to join?'

"OI! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!" Suddenly hundreds of blades were floating in the air. "CALM YOU DAMN TAILS! -Insert silence-. I'm going to say this once IF im going to join this guild, THEN, their will be NO fighting UNLESS the master approves."

'Defiantly Ezra's brother. Just worse.' every one thought as they sweat roped, with blades hanging over their heads that soon proofed out of existence.

"Macrov. Sorry for that but, if I join a guild I want it to be peaceful. Believe me, you don't want me mad. It tends to happen when there is no peace. Granny already is on my ass for doing all that damage to the western forest, because I couldn't save Ezra from being poisoned by Cobra."

The guild then was shocked, some one had wiped out FIFTY present of the forest's trees. While leaving no trace of who it was.

"Ohh but don't worrie. I have a blade called Cabis seniva, He is the God of tree's in some dimension, but even though the blade is his clone he still has all of his abilities. I'll repair the forest in no time. Any ways I just realized Im not a true member of Fairy tail now aren't I? can I get the seal transparent with a black outline over my right eye?"

"I suppose so. But that is a first. **Mira come over and give him his mark**." Macrov shouted the last part to Mira.

"You know Mira, your quite cute, though I think you would look better if you ditched the barmaids dress and…"

-Smack-

"you didn't let me finish. I was going to say and had a nice Punk out fit with a pony tail… but noooo." Keith slowly rolled his eye's while nursing the red mark on his lower jaw.

"Ohh, I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were going to say that. If it helps, you look good to… Ummm… Sorry for slaping you."

"It's ok, how about I treat you to dinner some day and we can talk, I havent been able to spend much time with Erza, but you two were quite the rival from what I hear. Sooo maybe you can help fill me in on my little sisters life."

"Hmm I'll think about it." putting her index finger to her lips she started thinking pose for a few seconds. "Alright as long as It's not to expensive."

"Ohh don't worrie about the price I learned a lot while I traveled, and back in Camelot I was trained not just in sword play but also cooking, I'm an amazing chef, and I had the title of _Adamantiam Chef _at the age of six. I can cook anything you want. You name it I'll make it. But I still need my guild mark."

"Ohh ohh yes of course."

(A/N: I suck at writing romance… I'll improve eventually. Im trying to build Keith's character at the moment, and Adamantiam chef is just like iron chef but you have mastered every from of cooking.)

"So… as soon as Erza gets this magic down how about I take you out, to your favorite place, then the next time I'll cook for you?"

"Sure, I'm Looking forward to it."

-insert glare at Keith by the majority of the male members of Fairy tail-

"Think you all can take me?" pummels of the blades hit the pressure points on the black of the necks of every one glaring "Didn't think so, have a nice sleepy dream, _haters."_

XxXxXxX

The days past by, Soon a month had went by. Erza's training using by drawing with telekinetically moved pencil's improved. She was now able to draw much better, and was working on her first weapon. Well that she made anyways.

Ezra was given a huge note book, it was spiral bound, and had a black cover with a white magic circle, that had her name Engraved. The magic circle, was really a protective seal, so that only she could open it and nothing could happen to the drawings with in, even if the book was to be damaged nothing would happen to it.

Little known to Erza, she would meet quite possibly her polar opposite this day. She would never be the same.

She had just finished drawing the sword, it had a long unorthodox blade, that consisted of, a blade guard that was curved around the hilt. As a blade that looked much like a wave(A/N: I cant explain it too well just look on my Profile it's the bottom blade… it's cut off thought.". When she was going to name the blade. Before she even wrote it a red magic circle appeared. And the blade was forged.

"I'm ALIVe! AgAin"

'What the…'

"HeLlo my NaMe is LucIen, But PLeaSe call me Blood Avenger!. I'm The SoN Of SaTin! Though I don't Have My BOdY I StiLL ReQIe BLOOD, As SuSTaNaNCe, TO Keep mY SeLF Sane" the voice coming from no disernable location. The blades voice sounded much lik esome one who wasn't stable… Ever.(Think of the voice Gaara from Naruto once had, when he used to say "Mother wants your bloo"(creepy))

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME! KEITH WHY THE HELL DID I GET THE SON OF SATIN!…KEITH?" She saw her brother sitting on the floor laughing his ass off." WHATS SO FUNNY!"

"It's ironic, because you and his 'sister' were once at odd's at each other…" Erza immidedtely commented with a gasp.

"Zetanna is his sister!"

"YoU, KnoW mY SiStEr? AnD I HavEn't AtE For NiNe DaY's NeED SUSTANANCE!" blood avenger stated.

Keith cut his arm with a small knife, making a large gash on his arm. To which the Vampiric blade floated over drinking it for a while.

Keith looked a bit livid and said "Better? Ohh and don't worrie Erza, I have his brother, Lucifer he does the same thing… But at least I have advanced healing becease of the pact I made with his brother. The pact is a small amount of my blood every month and, in return I get enhanced healing and longevity. You know you could make the same deal with Lucian, so he wouldn't have to drink the blood of an opponent. Think it over sis."

"I don't know… I, will think it over."

"Well, you know Im sure Lucian wouldn't mind seeing Lucifer, or Zatanna"

"Yes I would like to see my brother and sister. So Lucifer is a blade is Zatanna two?"

"No, She isn't, she's sort of linked to Mira's soul, and she can summon Zatanna in to the physical world as a form of Takeover Magic."

"THEN LETS GOOO I HAVEWNT SEEN MY SISTER FOR YEARS!"

"Hold it Lucian…" Another voice said, the voice was deep and menacing. Yet it had a air to it that said don't mess with me. Again ths voice came form no discernable location.

"L L LUCIFER!" The blade stopped floating in the air and just hovered low, almost as if the blade was afraid.

In the air was a double bladed sword one blade was jagged and spiky, while the other blade on the other side of the handle, was smooth rounded and not as imposing as the other end. The blades were connected by a single hilt, that looked as if it could be separated. And make two blades, their was a circle of gold around the hilt as a guard. It also had a line though both sides. Currently the blade was facing up with the jagged more imposing side.(A/N: If you look at my Profile soon you will understand. What the blade really looks like.) the blade then span and the more rounded side showed.

"Oh it's been so long little brother, I'm glad to see you again. How have you been eating well? Sleeping good? Staying out of trouble?" this time the voice was soft, calm, soothing, and sounded like it came from a dashing young man trying to woo the girl he wants.(A/N: I don't know why but that sounds a bit wrong… any ways, just think of Fabio…. I forgot his last name… but think of Fabio's voce but then softer.).

"… Erza I forgot to mention that Lucifer is … Has a double Persona" Keith smirked while scratching the back of his head.

" YOU CALLING ME BI POLAR OR SOMETHING!"

"Now now, Luci don't get all mad or I wont give you any blood this afternoon." Keith siad waving his index finger clicking his tongue.

Suddenly a tick mark appeared over both blades of Lucifer, mainly because he had just been called Luci… He hated being called that HE was the PRINCE of DEMONS for gods sake. "Fine but you still owe me that blood."'

"Anyways I'm going back to the guild, Erza you coming? Or do you want to talk with, 'Mr. I Suck Blood Like a Vampire' and get some dirt on his sister?"

"Tempting but no. I am starving. Lead the way."

XxXxXxXxXxX

-some were on the western border of Fiore.-

A large thunder storm was pouring down thunder giving breif flashes of light to the two combatants, bloodied and both on their last legs.

One was small and had silver hair, a scar under his left eye that looked like a upside down pitchfork head. His eyes were a gleaming gold. They had a rather strange outfit. It consisted of a shirt that looked to be white, with a golden swirl, that looked to be made of a golden lightning bolt, wrapping around its self( A/N: Take the Uzumaki swirl turn it gold make it look like a lightning bolt is spiraling hope that clears it up) over that was a black blazer that was unbuttoned. The pants consisted of a waist cape that went off to the side and hid the majority of his left leg. Under the cape were black jeans.

The other was in a bright yellow spandex suit with black stripes going down the side. His hair was slightly short about shoulder length and jet black. He had black shoes and wrapped fists.(A/N: Yes its bruce Lee… sort of…. KEEEP READING) and was about twenty feet tall.

The smaller figure then blured out of existence and appeared next to the head of the giant. And did a roundhouse kick that was coated in a blazing white lightning. Sending the giant staggering backwards. The giant then lost its footing on the ground and fell.

-enter small earthquake.-

A small figure was standing on a now collapsed towering giant. A large fist of pure plasma was floating over the Giant. This giant was Kirin the god of thunder.

"Yeild!"

" **That I shall.** **Ah my pupil you have surpassed me. I shall transfer my life in to you. You will gain all of my knowledge, in the magic I have thought you over these several years. Fare well you have been like a son to me."**

"Thank you father, I'm sorry that to complete my training I had to almost kill you. It doesn't really seem right for a god to train their student like that." the figure spoke .

"**It is the Traditions of the God's to make their student their successor by passing on all the information they have of the magic they have thought. Eventually you will be taken from Earthland and whisked in to the land of the gods and then be formally inducted as a god. With the rest of the children that have been taught. This might hurt."**

"I hope I can see you again dad. But I'll always have you with in me. Afterall your transferring all of you life in to me with the knowledge as you told me be fore all this ri.. GURK… Ohh. That. Fucking. Hurt."

"**Heheheh, you are right, if you ever need my help you can call on my Karian. Any time." **the god then faded out of existence.

"Well Time to pay an old friend a visit, It's been quite along time from out last spar Keith, and this time I will _hopefully _win…"

Xxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the late update… a small thing came up and my mother needed me to go help with the family camp. We have no cell/internet services their so I coudent post Im just getting back now and finishing up on the edits so I hope you like it…

I hope I have some people that like this story. And I probably am going to keep it going. But I woudent mind having a review atleast once. This is my first published fan fiction after all.

And for the baldes being clones of the beings that reside in them, they don't gain memories of the beings they reperesnt as they happen, after they are made in to a blade the clone doesn't gain any memories of its past life, just what it had before. So Lucifer, and Lucian could have been in contact, but Lucifer wouldn't know.

Next chapter is going to be my attempt at the date… and my other OC that comes in to play. And stays.

Published on :12/2/12


	3. Chapter Two: Keith and the Cat

**Author's note:**

**I Have now got a beta reader. But she reads slow, so I might have the chapters up then have then updated afterwards.**

**Thank you Meowhaha for being my first sus… suscribe… suscrubien?**

**Meowhaha: Subscriber? **

**Ketteh: Thanks… I never have had to say the word, let alone spell it!**

**Meowhaha: No problem.**

**Also I Just realized that I forgot to put what Keith wears…. Basicaly think of Gildarts… he has what he wears with the color scheme of black white and red red shirt black cloak and white pants with tape on his knuckles. And sabots (Japanese sandals)**

**Ohh and I'm adding making Keith and Mira's date next chapter… I'm not to good at writing fluff and what not…**

**Chapter 2: Keith, and the cat.**

Keith was walking back to the guild with Erza, when from out of the shadows a rather large tiger like animal with two tails, jet black fur, and a blood read jem on its fore head pounced upon him. Quickly getting of and screaming. **"KEITH YOU FREAKING ASS! YOU LEFT ME AND OLIVE IN CAMALOT. BASTARD!"**

(A/N: Think of a giant black Espeon.)

"Jeez, Good to see you to Sid, I Hope Olive, and your kittens are fine? By the way I found Erza,"

"Ohh really were is she? Hmm I see no one here other then you and some red… head… Ohhh. Hello… Erza."

"Do I know you? I'ts strange…"

"I remember when you and I were both little. Yet you cant remember me, that's rather hurtful."

" You have to remember she was only four years old when she last saw you. So how's Silver and Silvia?"

"Oh the twins are doing fine…. **DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT WHY DIDN'T YOU COME AND GET ME! **Sure…. You found your sister but we're comrades!"

"…. To be completely honest I forgot about it…"

.**All over Magnolia Town.**

"**YEEEEEEEEARRRRRRGHAAAAAA"**

**Back with Keith.**

"What did you do to him!?" Erza drew out Lucian.

"A fight? Already? Sweet!" the blade rang out.

"Now please lets be civil, I only incapacitated him as punishment, I'll be back with Olive and the twins in three day's tell him to apologize to them then. I'll be back."

**.five hours later in the medical wing of Fairy Tail.**

"Groan. Ugh. Mumble. Kuso."

"What was that?"

Keith blinked a few times wiping away the blurriness that he saw. It was Mira, she still had on her frilly off red barmaids outfit, and was sitting next to him. Her hair slightly hanging over her right eye, hiding it a bit. He only could think one thing _'ohh god, she's either pissed or worried, but still its cute. But who know's how long she's been here.'_

"So, who, or what attacked you? Erza didn't give us the details, you have been out for a bit. I came here fifteen minutes ago to check up on you."

' _well that settles one thing' _Keithe inwardly thought before saying. "An old friend. I sort a forgot to go get him, he was pissed, jumped me and now I think he hates me."

"Oh, well, Erza, told me to give you this letter she went back to fairy hills I haven't looked at it. But she said it was important that you read it."

To Kieth,

Sid said he would be back with Olive and the twins in three days, he wants you to explain to them why you 'forgot' about them and left them in Camelot. They apparently missed you.

~Erza S.

"Well that's a relief. Sid's going to be back in a bit. With this Olive, Silver and Silvia. Any ways what did I miss Mira?"

"Not much, Erza brought you back, knocked out. Other then that the day has been rather uneventful. But we heard a rumor… some guy is looking for you."

"Really? Do you know this guy's name?"

"No, but we do know he is currently in hargoen port(A/N I think didn't spell that right…), staying at the inn called 'The Sleeping Dragon' or something."

"Any description?"

"Yes, Silver hair, and gold eyes, that's all we have, does that ring any…"

"OHH GOD KIRIAN! Well this is going to be fun… for me! I hope his training was worth it. Haven't seen him in seven years."

"So you know him?"

"Yea I know him, we are rivals. I made his first weapon for him ShinshuKaiMata(A/N No it doesn't translate to anything I don't think, just made the name up.) it's a scythe spear hybrid, it can use white lightning and white flames. One of my best works, and its sentient."

"So this guy has been training for seven years and he uses a sentient scythe spear hybrid you made? And he's your rival!?"

"Yea, my guess is that he wants a spar, but we would need to be FAR away for that. We tend to destroy everything when we spar. Assuming I'm in the mood for one."

"I'm sure its not that bad…"

"You know that huge damage I did to the forest a while back? Well think of that but me using my other magic's as well."

"Other magic"

"KUSO,, yes other magic if I tell them you cant say them to any one. Understand?"

"Understood" _'its probably nothing but I might as well go along with it'_

Keith then went on to describe what he's other magic was. At first Mira, didn't believe him, but after a short demonstration she sure as hell did. (A/N: I want to keep Keiths other magic a secret till the Gilmore Heart attack during the S-class mage exam. And note that's a HINT to what it is.)

"That's not all, I want you to know something about your sister…"

"What are you going to say she's not dead?"

"She isn't… She's in an other dimension called Edolos."

" **I find that hard to believe!" **Mira yelled, in a hopeful disbelief.

"Well Mystogum is the prince of Edolos. And the only reason why I know this is because of, me being the messenger of the dragons, I some times had to cross over and give the Edolos dragon's messages. From Behemoth, surprisingly he rules over both dimensions there is no Edolos Behemoth. That's were I met Lissanna and she told me She was from Earthland. Though when I found her she was trying to run from the King's crazed, knights, as I call them, Never bothered to learn The name of them."

"S-so Li-lissanna's…" Mirajane was cut off while at the verge of tears. Keith had started to embrace her lightly, then preceded to his lips against hers. In an attempt to keep her from crying, and to do something he had wanted to do from the moment, Lissana told him about his sister, and how caring she was, among other things.

"Yes, she is alive. That hug was from her, but… I kind of got wrapped up in the moment, you look really beautiful in the moon light. Makes you sorta look like a goddess on earth."

"I- I think we should get back inside."

"Ohh and Erza finished her training today, So, are we still On for that dinner, I made reservations at this place called "The Emerald Dream's" I hear its hard to get in too." a rather smug, smirk came onto Keith's face _'I just hope they don't treat my like Kami-sama… when I'm their or this could cause problems'_

"Y-you reserved the Balcony of the most hard to get in to high-end food chain in Fiore?

"Yea I don't know why, Maybe it was from giving them seven hundred and fifty thousand jewels for the reservation? But I'm not sure." _'please belive that… please… please… please!'_

"Wow, you sure know how to spoil some one don't you?"

"Well the meal is also free, because I payed so much." _' If only that was the truth…'_

"Well, when is the reservation?"

"three days from now, at 8:30."

"Cya then."

"Same to you, I'm gonna go off to my house, I'm gonna go home now."

'_he's hiding something'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

.**two days later.**

Four cats one onyx black with two tails and a purple gem on its head.

One green with a smaller frame but still just as a large, and a ruby red gem in its four head.

And two half the size of the others, one black with a silver gem, the other white with a black gem.

The cats came up the guild and the large black cat, started pawing at the door, making rather large bangs each time the paw hit the door.

The door opened and their was a group of people at the door. "We would like to see Keith. He has some explaining to do." Said the green cat in a sweet feminine voice.

"**KEITH-NII WERE ARE YOU! I WANT TO PLAY!"**

"**CHALE THEY TALK! THEY ARE JUST LIKE US!"**

"Hmph, Please don't compare me to you, I may be able to talk and be a cat, but I am _NOT AN EXCEED_. We are Crystalline felines, Now were is Keith."

"I'm right there Sid." Keith said from behind the onyx cat. "Olive, Silver, Slivia. Been a while right?"

"Yes it has been Keith, but why did you leave us?"

"I'll discuss it in private, Erza will you follow me?"

The small groupe of two humans, and four cats went in to the basement of the guild.

"ok, Olive, this is Erza, I'm sure you remember her? Right?"

"**ERZA! KEITH DID FIND YOU!"**

"Y-yes, he did." Olive had now tackled Erza to the ground and been rubbing her head in to Erza's neck." Can you please get off me."

"Keith-Nii why didn't you come back?" questioned the ironically named black cat 'silver'.

"I'll be frank… I found Ezra a month ago, and I forgot to comeback and get you guys…."

" Can you repeat that?" Silvia said in s sickly sweet voice. That made every one in the room shiver.

"I'm sorry. Ok? Its just that I was training Erza in the use of Art of War…"

"I forgive you Keith-Nii"

"I guess I do but I want you to bake me a cake, a good one, five tier, and all the bells and whistles. And why do you have that weird mark over your right eye?"

"Fine a cake, I'll make it, and this is my fairy tail guild mark." saying the last of the sentence pointing at his eye.

"Ahh so you joined fairytail?" Said, Olive, only removing her head for a minute then going back to forcibly snuggling with Erza. Much to Erza's discomfort

"Keith Niii I want one tooo!"

"Well you all can have one if you want to join fairy tail."

" Well why would I do that Keith?"

"Well being a member has its benefits and you would also be able to go on missions with your ability Sid… same with you too Olive."

" Meh I'll mull it over."

"Keith-Nii I will I wont mine in silver over my right eye just like you."

"I will join but your still making me that cake. Black on my back."

"Gold on my right paw!" Said Olive and jumped off of Erza's lap.

"Fine I want mine Gray. On the right side my neck." Sid said in a melancholy tone _'… they all had to so I might aswell join too' _Sid thought.

**CRACK **

**BOOM**

Lightning struck the ground

"**HEY KEITH IM BAAAACK!" **a figure appeared in the courtyard of fairytale were the lightning struck. They had Silver hair, and piercing gold eyes and upside-down pitchfork shaped scar under his right eye,. Wearing a unbuttoned black blazer with a white shirt having a gold swirling lightning bolt, and black cargos. On his back was a Scythe. A gleaming white blade. With a "x" etched in the scythe blade. At the bottom of the white shaft, was a spear head with a 'v' etched in to it.(A/N: yes I will have the image up sometime soon I hope. Check my photo bucket page often :3)

"Hey… where's Keith… I trained fro seven years… and he's not even HERE!"

"Over here Kirian… over here…"

"Keith! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! All out, No holds bar."

"Kirian… You know my magic's and you know even now that you are a thunder god slayer. Even with Kazian on your back your still unable to beat me… esspcialy because you would lose in an instant look above you."

Kirian looked up hundreds of wepons from fists, to swords, and even more were hovering four feet above his head."Kuso…"

"Your fatal flaw is, you talk to much… the instant I heard you I summoned fifteen hundred wepons over your head. So yea… you lose. That was fun."

Keith walked up to Kirian. And put a hand on his shoulder. "You have improved but. Your still no match for me. Join Fairytale Kirian, I'll help you improve, but I will be improving along the way. When I think your ready I'll really duel you."

"Hey Keith who's the Cutie, in the armor?"

A tick mark appeared above Keith's head, while Erza blushed. Raising his hand Keith chopped Kirian in the neck making him pass out.

"Hey Kiazan(A/n: ShinshuKaiMata's real name) mind switching to your human form, and giving and old friend a nice old greeting?"

From the back of the passed out Kirian, the sentient weapon glowed. Before forming, in to the shape of a rather tall man. Who also had sliver hair. Though, it seemed to defy gravity. It was spiked out upwards and alittle off ot the side. He had a flack jacket, a black shirt underneath. As well as a white headband over his left eye. He wore black cargo pants, with some pouches on the sides, that were strapped on.( A/N: Yes this is my own twist On Kakashi Hateke of Naruto. The reason beign is that Kirain, is the star of a Naruto fic im writing and will post eventually, im still getting the plot and all of that down… in the story Kirain is Rin and Kakashi's son (don't ask, im still working out how my self) )

The silver haired sentient weapon said "Yo. Been a while."

"When Kirian wakes up can you get him to join Fairy Tale Kiazan, and tell him not to flirt with my sister, while I'm around."

"Sure thing. But Erza sure has grown. From an Infant, into quite the young adult."

"Kiazan… that is true, she had also grown in to quite the fighter too. Well I have to get some good clothing picked out for my date tomorrow night."

…

**Im going to stop the chapter here.**

**Well, yea it took a while to get this chapter typed… I had came down with a REALY bad case of the flue… some how this year the flue is actually getting to me. All sort's a medical issues this year…**

**Published on**

**12/11/12**


End file.
